


After the Bombs

by jeremystollemyheart



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, aziraphale and Crowley retire to brighton, can be read as queerplatonic, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeremystollemyheart/pseuds/jeremystollemyheart
Summary: “This is the way the world ends: first and foremost, it doesn’t.”Aziraphale and Crowley retire to a cottage in Brighton.





	After the Bombs

**Author's Note:**

> Not a holiday fic per say, but this ficlet is making the rounds on Tumblr again, and I realized I never actually posted it here. 
> 
> It’s very soft, so hopefully you get some holiday cheer from it!
> 
> Title is from “After the Bombs” by The Decemberists.

This is the way the world ends: first and foremost, it doesn't. 

After the Apocalypse fails to materialize, Crowley disappears in the way he is wont to do in the fallout from cataclysmically significant events. It takes him three months to post a note that says "The Beach is here, wish you were lovely," and when he does, Aziraphale follows him dutifully and finds him in Brighton, in a place just the right size for two. 

They trade meals at the Ritz for picnic lunches. Aziraphale's skin turns a funny sort of red color if they stay out too long, but Crowley seems immune to burning (a good quality in a demon, he points out wryly). 

The neighbors are of a certain friendly stock who like to use phrases like "confirmed bachelors" and wink conspiratorially whenever talking about them, and neither the angel nor the demon make any attempt to stop them. 

Their home settles and ages around them, but they remain unchanging. This feels like the place to spend a lifetime of three, and they have every intention of doing so. 

And if one day there are more bookshelves than Crowley remembered seeing when he bought the place, and if Aziraphale finds it odd that every window is perfectly situated to provide the correct amount of sun to a variety of house plants, they never mention it to each other. 

This is the way the world goes on: as though it was never meant to do anything else.


End file.
